La beauté du diable
by jimiilolita
Summary: Un petit bout de chou à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, ça vous évoque quelqu'un? Suite de la série des OS sur les Gboys.


Base : GW

Genre : songfic, OS, humour (ouais, ça dépend aussi pas mal de votre sens de l'humour)

Rating : tout public mais y'a des sous-entendus

Pairing : et puis quoi encore, lisez !

Disclaimer : alors , pour les mignonnes petites choses en boxer, ce n'est pas ce n'est pas à nous, ça ne nous rapporte pas la queue d'une et ça nous désole chaque jour un peu plus. Les paroles, la musique et la poésie sont de Joe Dassin.

NA : nouvelle songfic sur les G-boys. Ils auront tous la leur, voici le tour de... mais vous l'avez déjà deviné !

**La beauté du diable**

Quand les profs cherchent à savoir lequel des petits soldats est le plus abouti, ça donne des trucs pas tristes. De grandes réflexions approfondies sur la véritable nature de la force nous traversent parfois. Qui est fort, qui ne l'est pas, où est la véritable force : dans la violence, dans la contrainte, dans la diplomatie ? Nos créatures sont les images fidèles de nos conceptions de ce que doit être la main armée de la justice. La justice, c'est ce qui a fait l'un d'entre eux, l'abnégation pour un autre, la folie pour un troisième et le sacrifice de soi pour le dernier. Portés par tant de grandeur, ils se font tous des idées, ils se croient tous le plus fort, mais finalement, c'est lui qui mène son monde. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le mien, c'est la pure vérité.

Les autres profs ont fait des petits soldats parfaits, des produits de bas fond, des tueurs sans états d'âme. Ils se font les pires idées du monde sur le propre compte mais c'est aussi un bon point ; le mien sait tromper son monde. Moi, ma créature convertirait Hitler et Staline réunis aux Droits de l'Homme

Y'a qu'à lire les rapports qu'ils émettent, leurs avis, leurs réactions devant le petit ange blond ! Y'a qu'à voir ce qu'il leur fait !

_Toi qui a l'air d'un petit ange,  
d'une p'tite bête à bon Dieu  
Qui a les yeux de l'innocence, du moins à mes yeux  
Je sais qu'au fond de toi sommeille un vrai petit démon  
C'est vrai que la beauté du diable porte bien son nom_

Quand Heero tente de s'opposer à l'avis de leur leader chéri, c'est aussi un truc à ne pas rater.

_Rapport quotidien personnel de Yuy Heero Lundi 13 mars_ 19h06 _

_Q.B. Winner a exprimé de sérieux doutes quant au bien fondé de l'attaque prévue. A exposé un avis favorable pour la systématisation des sommations avant les attaques. Aucun fondement logique ne semble se trouver à l'origine d'une telle proposition. Une implication émotionnelle est à craindre. J'ai protesté : une telle attitude de compassion met en sérieux danger notre mission. _

Heero referma son laptop, rapport terminé. Il avait trente-quatre minutes de repos avant d'effectuer sa prochaine mission : la cuisine. Pourquoi il faisait la cuisine déjà ? Ha oui, Winner avait instauré un tour de rôle pour les tâches ménagères, le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles. Pourquoi il obéissait ? Ha oui, il était programmé pour. Pourtant il trouvait toujours Quatre dans la cuisine quand il était de mission-cuisine ou vaisselle et ce uniquement pour lui faire la discussion, pendant que le perfect bac à glaçon faisait cuire les steack ou épluchait les patates dans un silence de mort. Parfois il glissait de petits commentaires, ou des encouragement discrets. Même chose pour les différentes tâches, Winner accompagnait souvent les uns ou les autres, souriant gentiment, détendant l'atmosphère comme personne, tout en fossettes et délicatesse, il n'était jamais bien loin. Très souvent lorsque les briefings ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait, il se faisait d'autant plus présent par la suite.

Heero qui se demande toujours pourquoi il ne trouve plus aucun débouché à ses instincts de kamikaze depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble.

_Correction du précédent rapport Lundi 13 mars_20h05_

_Discussion dans la cuisine, finalement, les sommations sont une bonne assurance contre les éventuelles erreurs de cible. Une manière rationnelle de lutter contre le facteur humain. _

_Observations : Q. a émit un avis très favorable quant à l'évolution des mes compétences ménagères. _

Heero qui trouvait bizarre de se faire littéralement retourner par leur leader à chaque passage dans dans son périmètre, Heero qui apprend petit à petit la diplomatie.

_On t'imagine rougissante sortie du couvent  
Allant au bal de débutante aux bras d'un débutant  
On a envie de te donner l'amour sans confession  
C'est vrai que la beauté du diable porte bien ton nom _

Quand Duo a dans l'idée de passer une soirée cochonne (on dit pas « soirée love » avec Duo), il ne faut pas louper ça non plus. D'abord, il faut prévenir les autres en douce. J'ai loué un Dvd et... hemm. Ben vous pouvez le regarder avec moi si vous voulez, hein ! Merci, sans façon. Wuffei, indigné, Trowa, muet, Heero, plongé dans son laptop. Décidément, le porno est solitaire chez les G-boys.

Et Quatre ? Nan. Quatre est sensible. Ça ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de Duo de s'installer avec Quatre sur le canapé avec une boîte de mouchoirs, devant « Blanche fesse et les sept mains ». Quatre, dans la tête de Duo, c'est son meilleur ami, mais aussi presque une fille. En fait, il est trop pur, trop doux, trop innocent, trop puceau pour comprendre ça.

Duo connaît son meilleur ami, faut le ménager, faut pas lui faire peur. Il se dit tous les jours qu'il faut qu'il soit discret pour entreprendre le perfect glaçon chaque soir que Dieu fait.

Mais en fait, non. En fait, une soirée cochonne, qu'elle soit ouvertement annoncé ou pas, se heurte à son meilleur ami.

- Duo, tu devrais aller dormir, pas de film ce soir.

- Hein ?

- Il faut être en forme demain, la prochaine mission peut tomber à tout instant.

- T'inquiète pas, Quatchou, t'es trop mignon de te faire du mouron pour nous !

- Duo.

- Ouais ?

- Il faut que nous soyons tous reposés, physiquement et psychologiquement. Tu es d'accord ?

_Il est tellement gentil_..

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas !

- Pas de télé. Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il débranche la télé en question et lorgne pas bien discrètement vers les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres.

- Alors va dans ta chambre directement.

- Ouich... cède Duo en fin de compte. _Ce n'est que partie remise. Et puis, autant profiter de la nuit pour embêter Heechan. _

- Je sais que Heero ne te mettra pas dehors, mais si vous ne dormez pas de la nuit on va avoir des problèmes demain.

- Quatrounet, on sera sages ! Pas de bataille d'oreiller.

- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entends.

_Pauvre Quatre, s'il savait. _

Et Duo sort, tout honteux de cacher de telles choses à son meilleur ami.

Et Quatre sourit, voyant que Duo lui obéissait et s'il le prenait pour une vierge effarouchée, ça ne posait aucun problème, il lui aurait bien moins obéi s'il avait su que Quatre avait bien l'intention de profiter du film, du canapé et de Trowa toute la nuit.

C'est vrai quoi.

_Lorsque je tend les mains  
Ne m'en veut pas si je m'adresse plutôt à tes seins  
Le ciel est bien trop loin  
Et tes fruits défendus et nos jeux interdits  
Me font un joli paradis_

Quand Trowa, à son tour, aimerait bien profiter de Quatre, canapé ou pas canapé, il faut le voir pour le croire. Comme toujours, il faut demander gentiment avant de se servir. Ce qui fait que, l'un dans l'autre, il n'en mène pas bien large. Trowa aimerait bien croire qu'il mène la danse. Mais comme dit le proverbe, c'est celui qui dit oui qui dit non aussi.

Et d'abord, comment dissimuler des pensées impures et très excitantes à un empathe ? Comment feindre l'innocence (ha bon, y'avait une capote là ? Je savais pas) quand votre partenaire sait avant vous ce que vous allez pensez ?

- Trowa... fait-il alors d'une toute petite voix à transformer Hannibal Lecter en Heidi.

- Hm ?

- S'il-te-plaît. Je ne... pas ce soir.

Trowa fronce un sourcil complètement réticent à se plier à une telle supplique.

- Trowa...

Les yeux tout mouillés de larmes, digne des cocker les plus battus à coup de battes de base-ball par des maîtres indignes, ces yeux-là que jamais Lady Une n'a vu, sans quoi, elle serait devenue mère Thérésa sur l'heure, ces yeux là, on ne pouvait pas leur dire non.

Pourtant Trowa est courageux et tenace. Et, après tout, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de traîner Quatre au lit. C'est vrai ça, c'est mauvais pour les nerfs de ne pas réussir à faire dire oui à quelqu'un à qui vous ne pouvez jamais dire non. Une fois, il avait essayé de lui faire le coup du pas-ce-soir-chéri-j'ai-la-migraine... Résultat ? Voix langoureuse, lèvres lascivement humidifiée, yeux brillants et sourire ravageur, une caresse perfide et bien placée et un creusement de reins digne d'un contortionniste : l'affaire est dans le sac. « Mais Trowa, je suis sûr que tu en as envie... je le sais... ».

Trowa essayait parfois le truc qui marche si bien sur les fauves en manque de viande rouge, sauf que là, c'était lui le fauve en manque. Et la viande rouge avait de quoi se défendre. Le regard noir et inquisiteur, l'aura dominatrice, puissante, l'air grave et farouche. Ben non, ça lui fait pas grand chose au blondinet.

Le prof avait d'abord prit ça un peu trop au tragique, en apprenant par hasard que, ho quelle surprise ! Il y avait des histoires de coucherie dans la bande d'ado. Il avait convoqué le G-boy n°3 en douce. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons du petit blondinet : essayez de cacher un truc à un empathe, vous comprendrez ce que le mot « discrétion » veut dire.

- Et vous couchez ensemble ? Avait fait le prof, droit au but.

Un hochement de tête tout ce qu'il y a de plus positif lui avait répondu. Alors il s'était indigné, naturellement.

- Je vous préviens qu'il y a des limites à tout, jeune homme.

- Je sais. C'est lui pose les limites.

Voilà une nouvelle qui n'avait pas vraiment étonné le prof. Et il avait laissé filer.

_Toi qui as l'air d'un petit ange avec tes cheveux blonds  
Pour qui un nouveau Michel-Ange perdrait la raison  
Jamais rien sur cette Terre ne peut m'en empêcher  
C'est vrai que la beauté du diable n'est pas un péché_

Quand Wuffei se lance dans des considération stratégiques, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, c'est à mourir de rire. Surtout en bute à l'obstination de Heero et aux mauvaises manières de Duo. N'empêche qu'il reste jusqu'au bout en râlant seulement modérément. La faute à qui s'il se trouve des ressources insoupçonnées de patience et de complaisance pour les défauts des autres ? Wuffei se demande encore comment il réussi à le faire obéir et travailler avec eux. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que ce petit gosse tout fin est aussi bon stratège. Ça fausse tout son système phallocratique de pensée. Exemple, au pif :

« Il faudrait lancer la première attaque par le Sud.

- Si tu permets, plutôt par le nord. Regarde, Wuffei, ici, non seulement la crête est trop escarpée pour servir d'observatoir, mais en plus, on est dos à la route par laquelle les renforts viendront, alors que par le nord, la mer nous permet d'arriver en toute discrétion. » Typique !

Encore une fois, il a raison, ce petit blondinet qui ressemble, disons le franchement, à une gamine. Il voit les possibilités avec une acuité incroyable. Il n'a pas peur de s'opposer à eux, de montrer en quoi il y a une autre manière de faire, plus facile, plus efficace. Il s'impose, il ne leur impose pas le silence, il le suscite, il ne les force pas à le respecter, il force le respect.

Et pourtant, aux premiers instants, Chang Wuffei ne le considérait pas mieux qu'une femme, ce bout de gamin qui pleure pour un oui ou pour un non. Comble du honteux, c'est un inverti finit qui se compromet avec le pilote 03. Rien que ça devrait l'exclure définitivement du genre masculin. Un homme qui fait des choses inqualifiables avec un autre homme, ne vaut pas mieux qu'une femme entre les bras d'un homme.

Le problème, c'est que cette poupée blonde finit par gravement le concurrencer sur le sujet de la stratégie militaire. Le timing, la coordination des attaques, le charisme d'un leader... que demande le peuple ?

_Toi qui a l'air d'un petit ange, d'une p'tite bête à bon Dieu  
Qui a les yeux de l'innocence, du moins à mes yeux  
Je sais qu'au fond de toi sommeille un vrai petit démon  
C'est vrai que la beauté du diable porte bien son nom_

- Professeur ?

- Oui.

- Je suis d'avis qu'un travail d'équipe produit des résultats plus conforme à ce que nous devons faire.

- Jamais. Nous n'avons pas créé une petite compagnie de petit soldats. Vous ne travaillerez jamais en équipe, votre force sera dans votre diversité et dans la multiplicité des attaques venant de sources différentes. Nous avons été limpides sur le sujet.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ce qui fait que, trois mois plus tard, ils étaient comme cul et chemise ces cinq-là.

Franchement, il arrivera toujours à tout.

**FIN**

Pour les puristes... oui, on sait Quatrounet n'est pas une fille (merci, on a des yeux pour voir). Mais la chanson lui va bien alors baste !


End file.
